


The Business Advice

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: It's a Caitlin Swift / Mathew Judge prequel story. It's set in America before their escape.Short chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

The carriage stopped but the voices inside, which fought a heavily dispute, didn’t. 

Judge, sitting on the coachman's seat, glanced at his mate who held the reins. The guy nodded to signalise that it was the other one who must go down. So Judge jumped off the coachman’s seat, walked around the carriage and opened the door. 

“If I need business advises then I’ll ask my barber “, he heard Theodore Swift saying before this one left the carriage. Outside, the old bugger went straight to the stock exchange building where a short time later the heavy doors closed behind him.

Jude turned his head back to the carriage and expected that the other passenger also got out of the vehicle. But nothing happened. After a while, he stuck his head through the door. 

“Won't ya come out? … Hum?” 

The answer was a freezing gaze. 

Judge grinned brightly. “Angry, he!?” 

Swift’s daughter inside the carriage said nothing but turned herself away to the opposite window.

Judge, not impressed, shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. He leant against the carriage beside the door to await the return of his employer. 

Minutes passed but again nothing happened. From time to time, he glanced through the door window inside the carriage. The delicate girl was a nice view he started to love watching since a while; and he started to love being around her. Of course, she treated him like trash, not worthy to breathe the same air, but that was exactly what challenged him. The more she behaved like a bitch, the more he provoked her and made her mad. Without knowing it, they had started a fateful game that brought them closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Mathew Judge was bored and so he decided to ‘play’ a bit with the boss’s offspring. After the dispute with her father, she was surely in the right mood to fight with an unimportant minion what promised distraction and fun and helped to pass the time. 

Lost in thoughts, Caitlin watched out of the opened carriage window. It was hard to calm down, but it was even harder to see all the happy families walking by. Normal families. Children with a mother and a father who cares. She sighed wistfully. 

“I can make you one”, interrupted a rough voice her thoughts. 

“What?”

Judge nodded towards the frolicking kids and repeated his offer. “I can make you one.” Then, he grinned invitingly. 

The point of attack was perfect. 

Caitlin squinted her eyes. “The only thing what you can make is a splitting headache.”

“Yeah, darlin’“, said Judge and put a cigarette in his mouth. “I must confess, me in your place with the vivid imagination of my hand around your waist, press you closer to my body whilst the other hand gather up your skirts and runs between your bare thighs to your pussy, spoil you, make you wet, let you breathe faster and let you scream … ” He lit the cigarette, sucked on it and blew the smoke in the air. “That must let explode your head. “ 

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “What an insane idea.”

“Nope!” said Judge. „You should try it!”

Caitlin widened her eyes. “With you?“ 

He nodded. 

She smiled seductively and indicated him to approach. As he felt her mouth close to his ears, he heard her whispering very softly. “You mean, whilst I’m horny and groan, my hands free you from your trousers and find their way to your peaches. You mean my fine Lady’s fingers massage your lower class wand until it is big and hard enough to fill me with magic bumps.” Her lips caressed his cheek, wandered to his mouth. 

His heart beat faster. Sweat ran down his spine and he knew that now all the blood rushed in his lower body. “Yeh… hess”, he gulped in exciting expectation of the next step, her lips on his and then, her exploring tongue meeting his guiding one.

Their eyes met …


	3. Chapter 3

Judge didn’t noticed the click noise and, too late, the changed expression of Caitlin’s glance, but he noticed immediately the awful pain at his shin and on his front side, caused by a suddenly powerful opened carriage door. 

He yelled, put his hand on his shin and said with contorted face “are you mad, woman? I’ll get a huge bruise.”

Caitlin chuckled.

“Never”, she said. “I’ll never ever let you touch me. Not even if the hell is freezes or pigs got wings or you’re the last man on earth.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, around 8 o'clock in the morning, strolled around Mathew Judge a bit in the big hall of the Swift house. It was too early for his mates and – as he thought - too early for the inhabitants, at least, for the scratching-cat. The staffs were awake but, of course, invisible. So he was alone.

Judge walked up the stairs to the first floor, along one of the corridors, to see if there’s everything in order. 

“Good morning”, somebody suddenly said. 

Judges looked around to see who was addressed, but saw no one than him and Catlin who stood beside a door at the end of the corridor. To his surprise, she was fully dressed and a feast for the eyes in this ruby-coloured day dress, a newspaper in her hand. 

“Good morning, Mr. Judge”, repeated Caitlin her morning greeting this time with his name that there was no doubt who was meant. 

It was obvious; she was in extraordinary good mood. 

She walked toward the amazed Pinkerton. As she stood in front of him she asked “how fare your shin?” 

“It’s colourful and still hurt”, answered Judge. “Do you want to excuse yourself?“ 

Caitlin chuckled regarding to this absurd idea. But, she hooked her arm under his arm and snuggled herself on him like a needy cat. 

“I intend to go in the city this morning after breakfast”, she said. “Would you escort me?”

“I’m one of your guards”, said Judge. “Of course, I'll be around you.”

Caitlin shook her head. “That’s not what I mean.” She glanced at him gleamingly. “I mean, would you lend me your arm?”

It was impossible to resist such a request and so Judge agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was not clear to him what all that supposed to mean, but his stomach told him better to be careful. Today, Caitlin reminded him strongly at a predator on hunt. The question was who should be the prey?  
Judge watched her how she walked down the stairs, the newspaper in her hand like a sword, ready to fight. She passed the hall and disappeared in the dining room.

‘It can’t be bad to have a closer look’, he thought, followed her; opened silently the door to spy through the crack.

She wasn’t alone. Her father, Theodore Patrick Swift, was already there taking his breakfast.

Caitlin wished him friendly a ‘Good Morning’ and got a grunt as answer. Then, she walked towards her place at the opposite end of the table. When she passed her father, she laid the newspaper beside his plate. 

It was a declaration of war. 

Catlin took a seat and put the napkin on her lap. An invisible servant poured coffee in her cup, another one laid a fresh piece of toast on her plate, the third one reached butter and jam.

Nobody said anything. 

After she had finished her toast, Caitlin broke the oppressive silence.

“How much did you lose”, she asked with a bright grin in her face.

Swift breathed heavily in and said annoyed “there’s still enough left for your costly bells and whistles.”

Caitlin took a sip of coffee. 

“By the way, Standard Oil is the headline of the day”, she said incidentally whilst she put down her cup. “The company profit increased about two percent and their stock worth grew again. You could have made 3000$ within a week, as I told you.”

Swift banged his fists on the table, but Caitlin didn't peg away and went on stabbing.

“The newspaper also says that the vermin plaque has spread as expected, and finally ruined the fields of the last production company ‘South Cotton’. Wasn’t that the company you’ve invested in?”

Swift got up, turned around for a moment not to show his growing anger. But Caitlin knew exactly how much she had him at his balls. It was a pleasure for her to see it and she enjoyed every second of her triumph.

It was still not enough salt in his wound, so she rubbed a little bit more in it when she said “don’t forget to reward your barber for his magnificent business advice.”

“No worry, I’ll do” said Swift and pointed to his daughter “You don’t forget, your worth lies between your legs for the pleasure of your future husband and in your ability to give him an heir; a duty your mother failed on a big scale.” He turned and rushed out of the room.

Caitlin leant back, relaxed. Despite the unpleasant side blow at the end, she wanted to enjoy her little victory over her father. 

It was her day and she was really looking forward to her next appointment.


	6. Chapter 6

Strange, how something new can feel absolutely right, how ordinary, like eating or sleeping, something essential that you need to do and don’t ask why.

With Caitlin at his arm and surrounded by the other Pinkertons sauntered Judge along the shopping promenade. They stopped from time to time to watch the goods in the shop windows before they went on walking.

“Don’t ya wanna buy something”, asked Judge after a while.

Caitlin shook her head.

“You should.”

“Why?”

“ … to celebrate your morning success.”

Caitlin glanced at him questionably.

“The breakfast battle” explained Judge.

“You’ve eavesdropped”, she realised.

“Yes”, he admitted. “It was a great show. You should reward yourself. Buy something!”

“What should I buy?” she asked.

“Don’t know. A new dress, shoes, jewellery …”

“I’ve already enough of these things.”

“What about this perfume we saw a few shops ago?” proposed Judge. “It had such a beautiful flacon that it must be good! Precious!”

Caitlin stopped and looked at him seriously. “What’s precious, the flacon or the fluid? The flacon itself is nothing than an empty bottle that caught your attention because it is pretty. The fluid with the scent is just a question of taste. Without a try you can’t know if you like it or not.”

“Do we still about this perfume?” asked Judge and Caitlin answered “A perfume in a nice bottle can stink more as you can imagine and you’ll regret that you’ve spend your money.”

“Ah! I understand”, said Judge and grinned “but the smell of a perfume depends on the person who wears it. I’ll take risk.”

Caitlin smiled. “Then I will do it too.“

*******************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**


End file.
